Shatterd Glass
by super-rat
Summary: He would bring justice upon this land, had it not been for his own children standing up against him...Look through Arceus' eyes as he tries to avenge himself! Dialoge taken from the dubbed version of the 12th movie.


Note:

'Blah'= Telepathy /Arceus

"Blah" = talking

_Blah = thoughts_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The remains of the shining green jewel lay scattered all over the small alter it had been place upon. Arceus, removed his white hoof and hovered away from the mess.

'You think this is the jewel of life?' He rose slowly, letting anger creep into his voice as he continued, 'The jewel of life is a part of me. It can not, and will not be break!!'

He threw a Hyper Beam at the small group of gathered humans, not caring if they survived or died during the process. Their cries of distress meant nothing to the great being, the creator of all, as he fumed over the deception that the human had done. His red eyes narrowed on the human. She muttered something about not knowing. But the Alpha Pokémon was beyond all caring now.

'I won't let humanity deceive me anymore!'

"Arceus, wait!' That human, the human who had place the fake jewel…He had little patience left for this. She said her lies of not knowing that the jewel was fake, and proceeded to try and reach into his heart.

She fell back into the rubble as his anger overpowered her.

He started up his signature move, and his most destructive one: Judgement, with the words, 'You shall be brought to justice!' With a mighty heave of his head, he sent the powerful rays of light sky high. They burst apart and fell towards the ground with speed.

However, something happened that he did not expect. The somewhat familiar cries of two creatures of his first egg that he had ever created, was heard.

_Dialga…Palkia…_Arceus felt little compassion for his sons as both brought up Protect, and shielded the group of humans from harm. The rest of the power lights hit the mountain. The dust cleared, and the two Dieties, Time and Space, stood together as they stared silently back at Arceus, who was taken back a little. _How…Dare they! My own sons! Against me?!_

Both Dragons roared their anger, demanding an explanation.

Arceus ignored them, are fired up a Hyper Beam. 'Are you siding with the humans?!' He let it lose against Palkia, who had set up Protect in time but was sent backwards from the force. Dialga, on the other hand, failed to set it up, and smashed into the ground, knocking a pillar of stone in the process. He recover quickly as the humans ran away, not wanting to be crushed by the falling pillar.

Palkia, angrily hurled an Aura Sphere at Arceus, but he saw it coming, and changed into a Ghost type in order to protect himself against it. The pink Sphere vanished as it got close; as Fighting types had no effect whatsoever on a Ghost. Soon after, Arceus returned to Normal type and awaited the next move. Sure enough it came from Dialga. He fired an orange-red Hyper Beam in the direction of the centaur-like Pokémon who, once again, went back into Ghost type, and avoided the damage.

Arceus, who was fed up with the attacks, shouted 'Out of my way!' and fired a Dragon Pulse at both pink and blue dragons. Dialga roared as he slid down the slight hill, and the humans ran out off its way. Dialga turned to the small group and muttered something that Arceus didn't hear. 'Not even you two shall be forgiven for siding with human beings. TAKE THIS!' A Hyper Beam was launched once more at Dialga who took it head on.

A human shouted for him to stop but he was beside himself with anger, and fired a Hyper Beam at the still hovering Palkia, whom also took the blast front on.

A sudden contact of electricity made Arceus jolt and pause. He heard the foolish human boy tell his creature to attack again, and Arceus, got fed up with Pokémon once more. 'Out of my way!' He screamed again, and blasted a purple pulse towards the group of humans. They were repelled by the force it brought with it.

'All shall be brought to justice!' Arceus prepared a Hyper Beam that would surely kill the group, as an older male ordered them all away. Arceus, who knew that the man would surely die if it hit, fired away.

Something screeched, and appeared as if out of nowhere. It took Arceus a moment to place who it was.

_Impossible…!_

Giratina snarled as the smoke from the attack wore away as he rose into the air. The human cried in relief.

Arceus turned. 'Why…Why would you defend humans?! You…of all that I created…You should be destroying them! EXPLAIN YOURSELF!' Arceus roared as Giratina hovered on his level. He fired a blue fireball, Will-o-Wisp, in reply. Arceus changed to Fire type, and took no damage. _If you won't answer me…_Arceus built up an icy aura around him, _you can join your brothers!! _He sent a freezing blizzard of snow and ice towards the Ghost-Dragon type. Giratina howled as he took a direct hit from the freezing ice. Dialga was also in range of the move, and took a little damage. Palkia though, saw it coming, and set up his Protect once more.

Instead of preparing an Aura Sphere, as Arceus had assumed, he sent a wave of power which circled his in an orb. Arceus hit the barrior in anger, attempting to break it. It failed, and Arceus could only watch as Dialga activated his powers of time, and sent most of the humans back in time. He watched as Dialga glowed, indicating to Arceus that he was warping the humans into the past. A few moments later, he roared again, seemingly to be sending the humans even further, but he winced at the pain it cost him to do so.

The barrier had died around Arceus, and flew higher and focussed on the demented creature in front off him. Giratina covered his himself with his black wings, in an attempt to defend himself.

It didn't work.

Giratina, from the force of the Dragon Pulse, was sent crashing into the water below him. Arceus flew down fast as Giratina rose out of the water. _Not quick enough! _

Arceus quickly fired a Hyper Beam at him, and Giratina was winded.

_Of course…Normal types don't work on ghosts…_

Giratina shrieked, and sent his own version of Hyper Beam at the Quin-like Pokémon, who switched into Ghost type in time to avoid the attack again. Giratina, had by so far, said nothing at all since he appeared. Arceus still wanted an explanation, but that was far back inside his mind.

Arceus spied Palkia flying above his head, and fired a Hyper Beam at him once more. The Water-Dragon crashed into the lake. At the same time, Dialga, who was still busy sending the humans into the past, fainted against the rubble with a thud.

Palkia had risen and had quickly flown into the darkened sky with speed, giving a war cry. Giratina followed him as Arceus gave chase. Another Hyper Beam. It missed the two by inches. Arceus let out a scream of frustration, and fired another one just as the six legged creature had turned around. It hit dead on and Giratina roared in pain as he turned and glided out of Arceus' way. Palkia, seized a chance, and flew in Giratina's place, sending out another wave of power which created a barrier around Arceus. Palkia glowed as he kept in place, and yelled at Giratina to fly away. To Arceus' surprise, he did just that.

A moment later, Giratina came screaming came back with a vengeance right as Arceus sent his own power against the barrier, breaking it along with sending Palkia into a cliff face of rock. Palkia screamed and almost fell, but he caught himself just in time. Arceus, still recovering from the amount of force it had taken to destroy that infernal barrier, caught the sound of Giratina giving his own war cry as he vanished. It momentarily stumped Arceus, but he turned his head as a spark of light erupted from the other side of him and he leapt out of the way as Giratina almost collided with him.

Having recovered from the energy loss, he swivelled around and fired a Hyper Beam at the damned beast. He watched with a dark joy as Giratina howled in pain.

_You…Should not even be here in the first place, you fool! _

Arceus watched in a proud silence as Giratina collided into a side mountain. Arceus thought he heard scream coming from inside the mountain, but he figured it as just the falling rocks.

A small amount of blue light flickered in the corner of his vision, but he ignored it. Giratina finally collapsed against the mountainside in with a final cry. Dialga was silent, having been fully knocked out by the amount of power he had used, with Palkia just barely remaining conscious.

He started, and fired a judgement into the sky again intent on destroying this place once and for all.

There was an explosion of light, and many smaller once hurtled from the sky towards the ground. _This is the final blow! I will never have to look upon you three again! _

"No, Arceus, NO!"

Arceus heard a distance voice. It…reminded him of someone! But who? 'Who are you?' he questioned, almost to himself, as time seemed to freeze. The lights froze in the sky, as Arceus was suddenly overcome by rapid flashbacks.

_A girl holding a staff, electricity zapping him, Silver water being pored against his back, Becoming stuck in the silver water which had solidified, Dalmos reaching out and touching his heart, being revived from an almost certain death with the return of the plates he had lost…_

_A voice._

"_I-I'm Ash! And this is my partner, Pikachu!" "Pikachu!"_

The memories faded back into Arceus' mind as he spoke.

'Ash…'

He called the still falling light back, cancelling his final Judgement. As he did, the place slowly seemed to heal, as if nothing had ever happened. He heard the humans gasp in amazement as the entire place healed slowly. He heard the distant cries of other creatures, Pokémon, as they returned back to their habitats.

He caught the voices of the humans.

"History has been corrected, wow!"

The lake was restored to its former beauty as sunrays broke through the clouds, lighting up the whole area with its warmth. The clouds melted away as large amounts of the warm light connected with Palkia who raised his head slightly confused. The rays caught Giratina and Dialga too, and both were healed on the spot.

The clouds left, and the warm sun was finally seen. Arceus, who had just recovered his lost plates, sighed with contentment as his first set of children flew quietly behind him, all in perfect condition. They floated around for a moment and settled in different areas. Dialga landed carefully, avoiding the small group of miniature Pokémon that scattered to give him space as he landed on the recovered temple. He tilted his head upwards as Palkia hovered around the temple, inspecting for any remaining damage.

He watched Giratina out of the corner of his red eye as the deity of Death hovered uncertainly for a moment before lowering himself slowly out of Arceus' perspective. The Alpha considered following the platinum coloured deity but he had caught something said by a male human with dark skin.

"Wait a minute! We returned the Jewel of Life in the past; which means that this place should be totally desolate!"

The girl whom had presented him with an empty staff in his memories looked towards him and asked whether he knew the answer. He did.

"This isn't my doing; your ancestors dedicated their entire lives to cultivating and restoring this land. This place was brought back to life by the efforts of people and Pokémon alike." He looked on as Sheena, the older female, said she understood. Arceus paused as Ash spoke, and then watched as a man about Sheena's age, the one who wasn't sent into the past, ran up the stairs.

Arceus looked away as they hugged, and sort out another Pokémon like himself. He found the one he was looking for by the edge of the blue lake.

He landed a few feet away from the six legged creature. Giratina said nothing; only glanced at him with his red eyes surrounded with black; a trait that the others in the dragon trio shared. Another thing that was similar was the lines that ran across their faces. Arceus also shared this trait; the lines ran into the greyer part of his hair, similar to Palkia's two lines, which also ran horizontal. Dialga had four small lines heading vertically, while Giratina had it different again, with three lines going almost diagonally.

'Although…yours seem to be heading in two different diagonal directions…so that's odd…' Arceus mumbled to himself, unaware of the fact that he had spoken out loud.

He continued to inspect the side of Giratina's face in the same low mumble. 'Hmm, yes, we do look similar don't we?'

"Hardly anyone knows who I am anymore, and you're saying that you can see some heritage from your glorious self?" Giratina had not turned his head, but his eyes were watching Arceus as he felt a brief feeling of shock. The sarcasm was still there, after all those years, and Arceus backtracked immediately without thinking.

'Oh, sorry, I wasn't--'

'Did you just apologise?' Giratina finally turned his gold and grey head as he interrupted Arceus.

Arceus froze, and thought for a moment, perhaps a moment to long.

'Yes…I-I guess I did…' Arceus stuttered still in shock that he had just said sorry to the creature he had always detested. Giratina moved one side of his legs forward and waited with a tilted head for more.

'Does…does it matter?' Arceus hesitantly asked, wondering for a moment whether it did. How would Giratina respond?

His fears dispelled at Giratina's reply, "No, not much. Kinda surprised though," He added as an afterthought, "I wasn't expecting you to come down here with me." He turned back towards the lake and watched as a couple of Goldeen leapt from the water and splashed back into it.

Arceus sat down and tucked his hoofs underneath him as the sun tarted to change the sky's colour into a light pink. Nothing was said between the two until Giratina suddenly spoke up.

"Do you realise that this whole thing is your own fault? I mean," Giratina rushed on, seeing the frown in Arceus' look, "You left this world to rest, and, as you built up your energy again, Dialga and Palkia met, which in turn wrecked havoc on my own world, and that led to me fighting Dialga later when he visited this world." Arceus stopped frowning and listened to Giratina's rant.

"…and then this man caught me in a machine and sapped my strength, which was a pain, and then Ash--"

"Ash? You know him?!" Arceus interrupted Giratina, excited that someone else knew of the boy he had met.

Giratina had hardly paused.

"Yeah, I know him, and you interrupted me! What's with that?! Anyway, Ash did some fighting for me, which was cool, and then this Shaymin used Seed Flare and let the man escape, but Ash fell off the psycho mans ship in the process, But I saved him, which was cool, and then!" Giratina paused for a breath as Arceus urged him on quickly to finish the story. It was getting good.

"Heh…So, I caught him, and then together, we repaired the broken icicle pillars that kept the glacier intact! How awesome is that?! And then I took him up into the real world; this world, and dropped him off with his friends. The friends he has with him now actually…minus that Shaymin. So, it that awesome or what!?"

Arceus gave a deep nod. 'It's fantastic! It shows me that Ash is a compassionate human far more then I originally thought. It also shows that you've changed yourself, Giratina.'

The aforementioned creature started at the last sentence and gazed at Arceus with wide eyes, before turning away towards the lake. His tail swished as he thought in silence.

"Yeah, well…humans have that kind of effect on you, ya know?" Arceus sensed that he had dampened the high spirits of the Renegade.

'Yes, they do don't they…' Arceus closed his eyes in thought as a slight wind brushed over him. His eyes opened and watched as Giratina flapped his wings leisurely. He tilted his head with a smirk towards the temple. "Shall we?"

"Yes, lets!"

Together they flew upwards against the light breeze. Arceus landed on the stone floor while Giratina quietly eyed the scene from above, hovering near a slightly wary Palkia. As I turned in the air to watch him, Dialga rose quickly into the air and Giratina started to fly around in the pink-orange sky. Palkia followed him, as did Dialga.

Arceus eyed them all as they flew high above. The humans waved and yelled out their goodbyes. Dialga sped ahead of the other two, and roared as he opened a portal to his home dimension which closed after he had entered it. Palkia, waved at Giratina with its clawed hands, and pulled open a portal, similar to Dialga's but with a pinkish hue.

With a final glance at the mismatched group, Giratina roared and started to plunge downwards towards the lake. Arceus thought for one dreadful moment that he was going to crash, but instead, Giratina fired a whirlwind from his mouth which hit the lake; creating a portal to his own world. Giratina glided in and his body glowed an odd light as he did; but the portal closed over once he had entered. The water rippled once more as Arceus stared. He turned away towards the setting sun.

He half listened as the humans pored over a stone tablet that Dalmos left for them. After a moment he spoke up.

'Ash…' said boy looked up and moved towards him. Arceus looked away beyond the horizon. 'This world of yours…is truly a magnificent place.'

Ash nodded in agreement. "It is!" His partner, Pikachu also agreed. Arceus glanced back at him for the last time before flying off in the air.

'And now, with great joy, I have finally come to understand that I, am truly apart of it!'

Arceus heard Ash and his friends yell goodbye as he picked up speed. He dodged about in the air, and created his own portal to his home dimension. He headed through it, already wondering when he would next appear. _Perhaps I should visit the Lake spirits as well next time…_

Happily he surrounded himself in a small void as he settled back into a shorter sleep, already plotting his next big entrance.

_Surely, I will see them all once again someday._

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Just like to say that the 12****th**** movie is an AWESOME movie! Go watch it when you can!**

**Also for your information, this was taken from the Dubbed version. As you have just read, I made a few changes here and there, as I wanted some interaction between Arceus and Giratina. I hoped you liked it as much as I did! **


End file.
